<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Isn't It Obvious by fairytalewinko</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25476688">Isn't It Obvious</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairytalewinko/pseuds/fairytalewinko'>fairytalewinko</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged Up NCT Dream, Alternate Universe - After College/University, Beaches, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mentions of alcohol, OT7 NCT Dream, Road Trips, Swearing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:00:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,374</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25476688</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairytalewinko/pseuds/fairytalewinko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeno and Donghyuck just graduated college and went on a trip to the beach with their friends to celebrate, but Donghyuck accidentally admits that he's thought about kissing Jeno before.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Isn't It Obvious</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Come on, let’s go!” Jaemin climbed into the car and took the seat between Renjun and the window.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>now </span>
  </em>
  <span>you’re in a rush,” Donghyuck turned around from his seat in the front to give Jaemin an accusatory look.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The Starbucks line was long!” Jaemin defended himself, putting his large, foreboding, black drink in the cupholder beside him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I--” Donghyuck started, but Jeno put his hand between the two from the driver’s seat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on, let’s just go, it’s fine,” Jeno gave Donghyuck a warm smile when he finally turned back around in his seat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where </span>
  <em>
    <span>exactly</span>
  </em>
  <span> are we going?” Mark leaned forward in his seat to ask Jeno, “All you told us was it was by the ocean.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Chenle’s parents have a timeshare by the beach,” Jeno replied, driving away from his neighborhood, “I think he and Jisung are already there, if not, they’ll be there today.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, cool,” Mark nodded and leaned back in his seat, putting his headphones on.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pass me the aux cord, Hyuck,” Renjun reached forward and opened and closed his hand a few times beside Donghyuck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“None of that sad gay music,” Donghyuck teased, “Good vibes only.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wasn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>going to</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Renjun rolled his eyes and took the cord from Donghyuck and plugged his phone into it, “I made a road trip playlist, it’s mostly songs Jeno likes though, since he’s driving.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aww, thanks, Jun!” Jeno smiled as music filled the car.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>--</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But then, Renjun said--” Donghyuck turned to look at his friends in the backseat so Renjun would help tell his story to Jeno, “Oh, they’re all asleep,” Donghyuck let out a small laugh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What did Renjun say?” Jeno asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I forget, that’s why I always tell the story with him,” Donghyuck admitted quietly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ahh, that’s okay,” Jeno smiled, turning the music down a few notches, “Just tell it later once we’ve all had a few drinks.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright,” Donghyuck nodded, covering his mouth with his hand to hide a yawn.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can sleep too, if you want,” Jeno glanced over at Donghyuck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” Hyuck shook his head, “I don’t want you staying up by yourself.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s so sweet,” Jeno turned to Hyuck for a second with a wide smile, “You’re a really good guy, you know.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Hyuck thought to himself, his heart beating rapidly in his chest, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Stop it, stop crushing on your best friend</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hyuck?” Jeno questioned, “Did you hear me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, what? Sorry.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you think we should stop for lunch now, or let them sleep a bit more?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We can let them sleep, I’m not too hungry.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay,” Jeno nodded, “I’m happy to have more time with just you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, uhh, me too,” Hyuck looked out the window to hide the fact that his cheeks were turning pink.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do me a favor?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can you hand me the sunglasses from the glovebox?” Jeno asked. Hyuck nodded and opened the glovebox, handing the sunglasses to Jeno.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They hide the best part of your smile, though,” Hyuck blurted out before he could stop himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, you always make me smile, so it’s not like you won’t see the full thing ever again,” Jeno grinned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That was so </span>
  <em>
    <span>cheesy</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Hyuck groaned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You started it,” Jeno elbowed Hyuck’s arm, “Oh, I love this song!” Jeno turned the volume back up a bit and sang along to</span>
  <em>
    <span> If Walls Could Talk</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Hyuck quickly found himself singing along, Jeno’s sweet voice was infectious, “You have a great voice, Hyuck, you should be a singer.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” Hyuck did his best to hide his smile, “I just do it for fun,” The next song came on and Hyuck’s eyes widened.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s wrong? Don’t you like Joji?” Jeno glanced over at Hyuck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, it’s not that,” Hyuck muttered, “It’s just that,” Hyuck paused, he should </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>be admitting this, but here he was, “The last time I heard this song I was wasted as fuck and you were sitting right next to me and I may or may not have thought about what it would be like to make out with you to this song.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“S-sorry,” Hyuck quickly apologized, “I made it weird.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, it’s okay,” Jeno muttered, reaching to change the song so </span>
  <em>
    <span>Slow Dancing in the Dark</span>
  </em>
  <span> wasn’t coming through the speakers, “Let’s stop for lunch.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’ll wake the others.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>--</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey,” Jeno smacked Hyuck’s arm suddenly, “Finish telling that story with Renjun now that everyone is awake!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh fuck, okay,” Hyuck nodded, sitting up and picking up his drink, “Renjun, remember that party we went to sophomore year?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The one where you took the aux cord and put a One Direction playlist on before you blacked out?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What? No! Shut up!” Hyuck glared at Renjun, “The one with the fucking cheeseburger!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh yeah!” Renjun started laughing, almost spilling his drink.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey!” Mark interjected, scooting away from Renjun before the younger could spill any.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tell the story!” Hyuck grinned, “Tell the story!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, so,” Renjun started, “Hyuck and I were with some of the other theater majors and Jungwoo left to go to the bathroom even though he had </span>
  <em>
    <span>just </span>
  </em>
  <span>gotten a plate full of food. While he was gone, Hyuck convinced Xiaojun to take a bite of Jungwoo’s cheeseburger and promised to buy the first round the next time we all went out if nobody said anything.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s no way that worked!” Chenle laughed, leaning against Jisung.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It did!” Hyuck shot back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Anyway,” Renjun continued, ignoring Chenle and Hyuck’s bantering, “Jungwoo came back out and he looked at his burger in, just, absolute shock. He spent the next half hour accusing all of us, and we were trying so hard to keep it together, but eventually I just told him ‘dude, you’re drunk, chill the fuck out’, and so he just shrugged and ate the burger. He is </span>
  <em>
    <span>still </span>
  </em>
  <span>confused about it, he brings it up to this day.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Didn’t he graduate last year though?” Jeno asked through his laughter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I still talk to him sometimes though,” Hyuck replied, laughing as well.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck!” Renjun suddenly sat up straight, “We graduated! We have to find jobs,” He groaned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not so bad,” Mark assured him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, Mr. found a job right after graduation and has been at it for almost a year now,” Renjun huffed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aww, you’ll find a job, don’t worry,” Mark put his arms around Renjun.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m tired,” Jisung spoke up for the first time in a while, “I’m going inside.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If I go inside too, can we watch a movie together?” Chenle asked as Jisung stood up. Jisung nodded and Chenle stood up as well, “Good night, guys!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m going to bed too,” Mark stood up and started collecting empty bottles, “Come on, Renjun, you had more to drink than anyone else.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine,” Renjun huffed and stood up, grabbing onto Mark’s arm and going inside.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I told my sister I would text her each night,” Jaemin sighed, “She always gets super worried when I’m not at our apartment, so I’ll call it a night too, see you in the morning,” Jaemin gave Jeno and Hyuck a smile and headed inside as well.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“God, it isn’t even midnight, they’re so boring,” Hyuck rolled his eyes and brought his legs up to rest his feet against his body in his seat, wrapping his arms around his knees.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Renjun was going pretty hard on the Whiteclaw though,” Jeno chuckled, “I think he just wanted an excuse for Mark to baby him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“God, can they just get together already?” Hyuck let out a small laugh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know, right, it’s like, how obvious can they be to everyone but themselves?” Jeno replied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know,” Hyuck cleared his throat, “That’s what Jaemin always says about us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh?” Jeno’s eyes went wide.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, he said it’s super obvious that we have feelings for each other, but we’re in denial or something,” Hyuck replied, cursing himself internally for starting this conversation that would surely lead to heartache.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Damn, he gets a degree in psychology and suddenly he thinks he’s great at reading people,” Jeno replied, trying to sound light, but Hyuck could tell it was just an act.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, do you?” Hyuck looked up at Jeno.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do I what?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Have...feelings for me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeno gave Hyuck a heartwarming smile, “Isn’t it obvious?”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>